HPCR45
Merry Christmas From Pretty Cure! Our Colourful Christmas! (プリキュアからのメリークリスマス！Our Colourful Christmas! Purikyua kara no Merī Kurisumasu! Our Colourful Christmas!) is the forty-fifth episode of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 94th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures spending their first Christmas as a team together. Plot It's that time of year when Christmas is just around the corner! Minako is excited to spend her first Christmas with the Cures, and all the Cures have decided to perform a special song for everyone... in their Pretty Cure forms! Now that the word is out, everyone is excited for Christmas! However, Marudeva arrives and summons a Desertrian - in order to destroy Christmas! What will the Cures do? Synopsis Tsubomi is sleeping peacefully, when Hanae shakes her, and Tsubomi wakes up. Hanae excitedly said that it was almost Christmas, and Tsubomi said that she hoped it would be a white Christmas this year. Hanae groaned, and said that she never got to experience a white Christmas. Hanae then shook out of her depression, and told Tsubomi that she and the Cures would be decorating the town tree, and asked if Tsubomi would like to help them. Tsubomi happily agreed, and Hanae threw Tsubomi a Santa hat, saying that she'd better put the hat on. Later on, the Cures were decorating the tree, and Rina and Yuri were holding the ladder so Minako could put the star on the tree. Minako also mentioned that she couldn't wait to spend her first Christmas with everyone. Minako slid down the ladder, but saw some children her age singing. Minako asked Yuri what the children were doing, and Yuri replied that the children were singing Christmas carols, which was a tradition for Christmas. Hanae then said that maybe she and the Cures should perform a special Christmas song for everyone... in their Pretty Cure forms! Ayano said that the idea would be great as long as they don't reveal themselves, and Erika laughed that it would probably be too risky for she, Tsubomi, Itsuki and Yuri to perform as well, because they could suddenly revert back into their civilian forms, and Ayano agreed, shocking Erika. Hinata then stood up on a box, and shouted that the Pretty Cure would be performing a special Christmas solo for everyone, making everyone cheer. Hanae pinched Hinata, saying that the latter shouldn't have done that, but now that the word was out, the Cures would have to go through with the idea. Minako happily cheered, saying that she couldn't wait for Christmas, and Itsuki said that she, Tsubomi, Erika and Yuri will write the song, while the Cures practice. Hinata hugged her older sister, while thanking her too. On the days leading up to Christmas, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri were writing the song, and Hanae, Ayano, Hinata, Rina and Minako were practicing their dance for the special solo. Finally, it was Christmas Eve. People had gathered around the outside auditorium, where the Cures would be singing the special song. Akiyama-sensei and Kaoruko were also there, and Akiyama-sensei said that she had high hopes for the concert, and Kaoruko agreed. Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri then sat down at the seats next to Akiyama-sensei and Kaoruko. The Cures were waiting backstage, and Hanae asked if everyone had the song memorised, and everyone said that they did. Hanae then said that this show would be a great Christmas memory for everyone, and the five Cures gave a cheer. Meanwhile, Marudeva was floating in midair, cursing the Pretty Cures for killing Hajar, and said to himself that he was the last Desert Emissary left. He saw a couple and their son watching the stage. The woman said that the Pretty Cures were taking quite a while to come on stage. The boy then said to his parents that it could have been just a lie the Pretty Cures were saying, and that the Cures would not go on stage and perform. Suddenly, Marudeva appeared behind the boy and looked at his Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from him and merged it with a nearby Santa hat, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and everyone started screaming and leaving the area. The Cures had realised what was going on, and Hanae, furious that Marudeva had ruined their special concert, then told everyone to transform, and so they did. The Cures began to fight the Desertrian, and each Cure was furious with Marudeva. Cure Jewel asked why Marudeva was ruining the special concert, and Marudeva said that he wanted to show everyone the power of despair, so he decided to destroy Christmas. Cure Rose shouted that Christmas was the season of giving, and that Christmas was a joyful time, and it's bells of hope will resonate throughout the world. The Cures then performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. Marudeva then disappeared. A little while later, it was time for the special concert. The Cures then began singing "Our Colourful Christmas", and while the Cures were performing, screenshots appeared of the Cures spending Christmas with their families, and at the end of the episode, it began to snow. Major Events Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Akiyama-sensei Trivia * This is one of the Christmas episodes. * This episode has the season's final Desertrian. Gallery tumblr_n5jj93HWo41qm8zvgo1_500.png|Cure Rose talking about Christmas Anime-Girl-Christmas-Scene-Wallpaper.jpg|Minako outside her house on Christmas Eve large.gif|It begins to snow on Christmas Eve Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures